Ice Princess
by Serpentine Malfoy
Summary: Usagi and Mamoru are ice skating partners, Will the sparks between them melt the ice? -- WiP
1. Part One: Ice Princess

**Ice Princess** -- by Serpentine Malfoy   
Email: serpentine_malfoy@yahoo.com  
Rating: PG  
Description: Usagi and Mamoru are ice skating partners, Will the sparks between them melt the ice?  
Disclaimer: I do not own or claim to own Sailor Moon or any of its characters. I am merely doing this for my own enjoyment. I am making no profit. 

* * *

**Part One: Ice Princess**

Mamoru walked into the small cafe and sat at an open table. He picked up a menu and was trying to decide what to order. Nothing sounded just right. ~ What to choose, What to choose? ~he silently asked himself. He needed to decide he only had a half an hour before he needed to head back to work.

" May I take your order?" The waitress asked. Mamoru looked into two pools of sapphire. The blonde looked at him nicely, she had smile so warm it could melt the polar ice caps.

"I... umm.... I... I don't know. Do you have any suggestions?" Mamoru asked.

"Well, we have a wonderful Chef Salad if that's the sort of thing you're looking for." She looked down at his menu to see if there was something else he might like, as she did so, the twin ponytails that protruded from buns on her head, bounced up and down.

Mamoru watched the beautiful girl as he leaned closer to read his menu. He cleared his throat. "I'll take the salad." He handed her the menu, she turned her smile towards him and said, "Coming right up, Sir!" Mamoru almost physically cringed, "Sir?" ~ I'm no more than three or four years older than her, she must say that to everyone. ~

A few minutes later the waitress returned with his salad. He looked to her name tag which read: Usagi Tsukino, From Tokyo Japan. "Thanks, Usagi." She smiled and walked away.

Usagi returned to the table and found a ten dollar tip on the table. She looked towards the street to catch a glimpse of the mysterious guy, she couldn't see him.

* * *

Skating around the rink, Usagi wondered about that guy who had tipped her that day. She speeded up as her routine went into it's more difficult moves. She whirled around and performed a double axil perfectly. The music died and her coach skated onto the ice. 

"What are you thinking about?! I can tell your not concentrating on the program! Keep your head out of the clouds, Tsukino! Now do it again!" He skated once more off the ice and started the music over. Usagi sighed, this was going to be a long practice.

* * *

"Usagi, I know this great skater, he's a little moody...," Usagi thought to herself, ~ Just what I need a moody partner. ~ Her coach continued talking Usagi barely listening, all she wanted was to get back on the ice.

"Tsukino! Are you listening? He will be here in an hour to meet you. You can either rest or skate until he gets here, I don't care either way!" Her coach mumbled something as he walked away.Usagi skated off onto the ice and lost herself in the wonderful feeling of the ice under her skates and the coolness on her skin. She never saw the tall raven hared man skate onto the ice with her. She had long ago closed her eyes. 

She knew this rink like she knew herself. The man skated up to where she was doing small figure eight's and cleared his throat. She turned and opened her eyes to be shocked to see the man who had tipped her that afternoon. His eyes were like no blue she could ever describe. He smiled at her as he realized it as well.

"Usagi Tsukino, Why didn't I realize it before. I'm Mamoru Chiba, I am your new partner."

End Part One


	2. Part Two: Surprise

**Ice Princess** -- by Serpentine Malfoy

* * *

**Part Two: Surprise**

"Usagi Tsukino, Why didn't I realize it before. I'm Mamoru Chiba, I am your new partner." Usagi smiled warmly at him. She put her hand out to shake his, but he gently took her hand in his and kissed it so lightly she could barely feel it. Usagi's mind swam in the magical world she was swimming in. She had no idea she was holding her breath until she began to get light headed.

Mamoru for his part was enthralled by the ravishing creature that stood before him. Her every feature seemed to be created by the careful hand of the greatest sculptor. He saw her eyes sparkle when he kissed her hand and smiled at her sweet manners.

"Usagi, It is ok to call you Usagi, isn't it?" Usagi couldn't find her voice at the moment so she gave a feeble nod. "Usagi, It is nice to meet you. I am a former studdent of Coach Wilis. He asked me to be your partner in the upcoming partners skating competition. I would be honored, my ice princess, if you would let me twirl you around the rink." The slight blush that crept up Usagi's neck was a good enough indication for Mamoru, so with out further ado he swept her into his arms and proceeded to skate around the rink with her as if they had been partners forever. 

Usagi revealed in the constant excitement as she whirled around the rink. She had no control of her movements. She was entirely at the mercy of this gorgeous man. She felt the coolness of the ice on her practically bare legs. As Mamoru swung her effortlessly into his waiting arms, Usagi felt as if she were in heaven Usagi thought, ~ I could die a happy woman right now! ~ Mamoru for his part was having similar thoughts.

"I knew you two would be perfect!" Coach Wilis yelled from the outside of the rink. The interruption in their dream world made them falter a little. Usagi's footing on the ice wasn't quite right so she was heading for a painful fall on the unyielding ice. Mamoru caught her with ease.

"Well, up until that incident that is!" The coach chuckled. The pair gracefully skated to the coach. Usagi's cheeks were slightly painted with a rosy hue. Mamoru also was a little flustered. Their coach just laughed.

"Now we need to discuss your relationship...."

End Part Two


	3. Part Three: Relationship?

**Ice Princess** -- by Serpentine Malfoy

* * *

**Part Three: Relationship!?!?**

Usagi revealed in the constant excitement as she whirled around the rink. She had no control of her movements. She was entirely at the mercy of this gorgeous man. She felt the coolness of the ice on her practically bare legs. As Mamoru swung her effortlessly into his waiting arms, Usagi felt as if she were in heaven Usagi thought, ~ I could die a happy woman right now! ~ Mamoru for his part was having similar thoughts.

"I knew you two would be perfect!" Coach Wilis yelled from the outside of the rink. The interruption in their dream world made them falter a little. Usagi's footing on the ice wasn't quite right so she was heading for a painful fall on the unyielding ice. Mamoru caught her with ease.

"Well, up until that incident that is!" The coach chuckled. The pair gracefully skated to the coach. Usagi's cheeks were slightly painted with a rosy hue. Mamoru also was a little flustered. Their coach just laughed.

"Now we need to discuss your relationship...."

"Nani!?!?!?" Mamoru and Usagi yelped in unison. Coach Wilis started his torrent of laughter once again. 

"You two are too cute!" The usually gruff coach was more than happy to see how well his new team looked together. Mamoru and Usagi looked at each other thoughtfully. Usagi could feel how red her cheeks were and how much she would like that to be true. The same thoughts were barreling through Mamoru's mind.

"Now that you two have met and have a developing a repore we need to discuss your practice schedule. We have a compation in two months and I want to see the two of you win. You will both be here at five in the morning everyday except Sunday and every night at six..." Usagi was about to complain about the fact she usually works later at the restaurant than that when Coach Wilis Raised a warning eye brow at her, She quietly held her protest, "since there are no objections I'll see the two of you tomorrow bright and early." Without waiting for a reply he turned and left the two new partners to stand in an acward silence. 

Usagi heaved a sigh, "Damn." She muttered under her breath. Mamoru looked at her quizzically.

"May I be of any assistance?" Usagi looked at him thoughtfully.

"Well, could you give me a ride to my restaurant, it's not bad enough I have to tell my boss I can't work mornings or evenings but now I'll be late for tonight's shift!" Mamoru took her hand and told her he would be happy to drive her.

* * *

Only breaking a few traffic rules Mamoru was able to get her to work with a few minutes to spare. After opening the car door for her he held his hand out to her. She took it cautiously.

"Thank you, Mamo-chan..." Usagi's face became a blaze of heat. "I mean Mamoru.."

"No, No, I like it please you can call me anything you wish my Ice Princess. I think I shall call you Usako, my little rabbit." He gently placed a butterfly kiss on her button nose then said good bye and returned to his car. Usagi was on cloud nine as she went to work that night. She could hardly wait until the next morning when she would see Mamo-chan again.

**End Part Three**


End file.
